Mi sueño hecho realidad
by PrincessMillss
Summary: "El tacto era tan suave, tan delicado...casi como temiendo romperme. Me quedé unos segundos más en el cobijo de esa maravillosa caricia, disfrutando aquello, y si era un sueño, no querria despertar nunca (...)" Pequeño OS SQ, los invito a leer.


**Bueeeeenas, me extrañaron un poquito aunque sea? para ser sincera, había perdido las ganas de escribir, por distintos motivos y en ese transcurso me perdía también a mí. Además, con la universidad y todo eso, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Pero no puedo permitirme perder algo que representa una gran parte de mi, y en mi proceso de reencuentro quise dejarles este OS, para minimizar un poco mi ausencia. Espero que lo disfruten, y se llenen un poquito con esa magia tan hermosa como lo es el Amor.** **Pdta: si dejan rw no me ofendo eh, me encanta sus opiniones y muchas veces las tomo en cuenta.** **Mil besos de su servidora, PrincessMills ._.**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxsqxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Intenté moverme pero sentí un peso en mi costado, como si hubiera algo, un bulto. Por alguna extraña razón eso no me asustó, me dió una sensación de tranquilidad, de seguridad, de estar en casa. Sonreí sin siquiera abrir los ojos cuando senti una dulce caricia en mi mejilla.

El tacto era tan suave, tan delicado...casi como temiendo romperme. Me quede unos segundos más en el cobijo de esa maravillosa caricia, disfrutando aquello, y si era un sueño, no querria despertar nunca. Aunque con miedo, me aventuré a abrir poco a poco los ojos y entonces la ví, un hermoso ángel moreno, mirándome con amor, aquellos ojos cafés tan profundo tenían un brillo que jamás en la vida había visto dirigido hacia mi persona.

Tenía el cabello corto hasta la altura de los hombros, unos labios que te incentivaban a besarlos y morderlos y esa citatriz en el labio superior que me estaba volviendo loca. Me quedé embobada ante su belleza, sin mentir podría decir que la misma afrodita estaría celosa de esa bella morena. La volví a mirar a los ojos, y ella en ningún momento dejó de acariciarme de manera tan dulce.

Quise articular alguna palabra pero nada salió, seguía embobada en ese bello ángel.

 ** _-Cariño te desperté?-_** Eso fue lo que me saco de mi trance. La volví a mirar, su manera tan cariñosa de llamarme me desarmó, hice un movimiento para acercarme un poco más a ella pero algo me lo impidió, bajé mi mirada y recién en ese instante repare en su muy abultado vientre, al ver dónde estaba mi mirada, ella acercó su mano y acarició aquella parte tan redondeada. Estaba asombrada, aquella morena preciosa estaba embarazada, me sentí un poco ajena a toda aquella situación y cuando hice el amago de apartarme, la bella morena tomo mi mano y la acerco a su vientre **_-Parece que las pequeñas están felices, cariño, estás bien?-_** volvió a decir.

No sabía que decir, no recordaba nada, quién era aquel ángel moreno, por qué me sentía en casa a su lado? Alce mi mano y ví un brillo dorado en mi anular, era una alianza de matrimonio, la morena tenía uno igual...deduzco que es mi esposa?

Ella debió darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, tocó mi frente y preguntó **_-Ems, estás bien?-_** tenia una voz casi himnotica, demasiado sensual diría. Me armé de valor y temiendo lastimarla dije **_-Discúlpame bello ángel, pero creo que no se qué pasa aquí, mucho menos quién eres-_** , y mis palabras sutieron efecto, su mirada cambió y puso cara de entendimiento con algo de desilusión **_-Es normal cariño, el médico nos dijo que podía pasar. Hace unos días mientras perseguías a un delincuente, caíste y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. El doctor dijo que pronto pasaría el hecho de que despertases sin recordar nada, sucede que quedó un pequeño coágulo bloqueando cierta parte del cerebro pero con la medicación que tomas está disolviéndose de a poco. Normalmente después de un rato recuerdas, o cuando te beso, ya que ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo despierta la parte de la memoria según nos dijo Whale-_** y finalizó su relato dejándome más confundida, aunque no me sorprende, me caracterizo por ser una persona muy torpe, una caída así podría esperarse.

 ** _-Podrías besarme? Necesito recordar morena-_** más que un pedido era una súplica de mi parte. Ella me regaló su más grande sonrisa, y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro. Poso su mano en mi mejilla y sello sus labios con los míos. Flashes empezaron a amontonarse en mi cabeza, una morena que ví de camino a clases, una morena que me regalo su primer sonrisa y un beso, una morena de mi mano, una morena recibida de abogada, una morena caminando con un bello vestido blanco mirando en mi dirección hacia el altar, una inseminación y muchas esperanzas, una morena muy embarazada rompiendo bolsa, el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño principe, Henry; mi morena siendo alcaldeza,

mi morena diciéndome nuevamente que estaba embarazada, mi morena..Regina Mills.

Corte el beso para respirar, y de la manera más dulce susurré **_-Gina, siempre me haces volver-_** para nuevamente besarla, nunca me cansaba de hacerlo, aquella morena que desde

hace doce años con aquel primer beso era mía, me tenía enamorada como el primer día. Nunca tendría suficiente, mi ángel sabia como llevarme hasta el cielo y bajarme a la tierra sin esfuerzo alguno. Finalice el beso con pequeños piquitos y acerque mi mano a su vientre para

acariciarlo **_-Cómo están nuestras princesitas hoy? Henry todavía duerme?-_** pregunté, aún sabiendo que nuestro pequeño no despertaba hasta que alguien fuera a hacerlo.

 ** _-Estan bastante inquietas, al parecer extrañaban a su mami, y si amor, henry todavia duerme, ya lo conoces-_**

No sabría explicarlo pero siempre logra llenarme el corazón, al punto de hacerlo doler de tanto amor, me tienen tan enamorada mi esposa y mis hijos, que negarlo sería estúpido.

Me fuí acomodando para quedar acostada muy cerca de su vientre, lo besé y con la sonrisa más grande que tenía miré a mi esposa para luego decir **_-Gina, mi amor...nunca me voy a cansar de decir que fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la luz que da brillo a mi corazón cada día, eres el ángel que me dió los regalos más hermosos de mi vida, mis hijos. Nunca me voy a cansar de decir que eres mi sueño hecho realidad. Te amo tanto pero tanto, que no sería capaz de vivir sin ti-_**

Vi lágrimas caer por sus mejillas mientras sonreía de una manera tan radiante, tan llena de vida, con tanta luz. Es posible seguir enamorándome, es posible que nunca tenga suficiente de ella, sinceramente creo que ella es algún tipo de ángel y todavía no quiso revelar su identidad, sino no se explica.

Con la voz embargada de emoción, y lágrimas cayendo de esos orbes marrones, pronunció **_-Cómo es posible que todavía pueda enamorarme más de ti, no creía que algo así pudiera ser real, que el amor sea así, después de tanto tiempo... pero tú me desmuestras día a día que, el tiempo nunca importa, porque haces latir mi corazón de manera nerviosa como el primer día. Te amo emma, por muchas razones te amo, podría estar todo el día enumerandolas y ni así sería suficiente, te amo por ser tú, te amo por amarme de una manera tan incondicional, te amo por saber leer a través de mis ojos, por saber descifrarme cuando estoy mal, por saber consolarme y hacerme sentir especial siempre. Te amo por regalarme lo más lindo de la vida, a nuestros hijos, te amo por elegirme como tu esposa, te amo por ser tú... mi dulce emma.-_**

Era mi turno de emocionarme, no me sentía débil por llorar, gina siempre sabía que decir para embargar mi corazón de amor. Era realmente perfecta y era mía,

completamente mía.

Mirándola a los ojos, viendo ese brillo tan hermoso en ellos recuerdo qué, cuando tenía 17 años deseé con todo mi corazón, algún día encontrar alguien que me ame a tal manera, que nunca me deje de enamorar de su persona. Por eso es qué un año después, de camino a clases cuado ví a aquella morena... lo supe, era ella. La llamada a mis ilusiones, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me levanté con intenciones de colocarme a su lado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la besé, porque nunca seria suficiente, porque nunca tendría tanto de su amor, e inconcientemente le agradecía al universo por aquel día escuchar mis súplicas, y por hacer que ese efímero deseo pedido a una vela se hiciera realidad. Regina mills, mi gina..era mi sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
